


That explains the ties

by Kalisca



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Flea. </p><p>"I've been meaning to ask you, Hannibal..." Will began before taking a brief pause. "Why do you want to be my friend? I already must be quite the patient, so I don't understand... why?" </p><p>"Because I like you. You're remarkable, yet you don't even seem to be aware of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That explains the ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 13th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was flea(The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

"Hello, Will", said Hannibal.

"Um, hi. I won't be able to come to our appointment today, I'm sorry."

"How come?" Hannibal asked. Usually when the criminal profiler had an inconvenient, it meant that he was sick or in trouble.

"One of my dogs caught the  **flea** s, and now I'm stuck with three dogs with fleas. I need to wash them before they give them to the others." Will's voice was strained, probably already working on cleaning everything in his house at once.

Hannibal chuckled, amused. He didn't like dogs, but clearly Will did, so he could make an exception.

"Do you need help?"

His offer surprised Will. He knew he was attracted to the psychiatrist, but he was so unsure of himself he never made any move. Their relationship was still odd for him at times, and Hannibal was so observant and understandable it was frightening him a bit. He felt that Hannibal was giving him so much more than himself was capable of.

"Oh, um, I mean I wouldn't want to bother you with that..." Will said.

"You wouldn't be bothering me at all, Will. You were my last patient of the day."

"Well then... sure, I'd be glad to have some help with these rascals."

"I'm coming right now, then."

Not even ten minutes later, Will heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and greeted Hannibal. His t-shirt was soaking wet and clinging to his torso.

"Sorry about that, my dogs thought it'd be better if I was getting cleaned with them."

"I see...", replied Hannibal, visibly amused.

"So I managed to wash them all, but they still need to be dried."

"Then I suggest we get on with it." It was smelling, not surprisingly, like wet dogs in his house, even though Will had opened the windows.

They brought the wet dogs in the living room and Hannibal towel dried one while Will was using the hair dryer on another. The bottom of his pants got a bit wet, but other than that, he succeeded in not getting water all over himself under the dog's enthusiasm. He probably was remembering the delicious sausages he had feed them with...

"They're a lot easier to deal with than when I was alone with them, these brats," said Will, turning off the hair dryer.

"Why do you have so many dogs?" Hannibal asked, because he never really did. Dogs never were an interest to him.

"I found them all because they had been abandoned, left on the side of the road or in the forest. I feel bad for them and bring them here. They can have a new home, and I...well, I feel less alone."

He chuckled. "They can't protect me from my nightmares, but they're always there for me. Especially Winston," he said, pointing at the one Hannibal was still drying. "He's really receptive to the humans' emotions."

Hannibal lowered his gaze on the dog, whose big eyes was also on him, and his tail wagged when he noticed the psychiatrist was finally acknowledging him.

"He's such a sweet boy. I don't understand how could people abandon him."

"Neither do I," Hannibal replied, but he wasn't looking at Winston anymore.

Will did notice, but he didn't say anything, if only for the slight redness in his cheeks.

They both took care of the last dog together, this time Hannibal using the hair dryer and Will the towel. The dog became so fluffy Hannibal almost found it cute.

"Okay now, boy, go play with the others."

Will took the wet towels and put them in the wash machine. After a bit of hesitation, he took off his shirt and put it in as well.

"I'll be right back," he muttered before disappearing in his room to change, Hannibal observing the way his back muscles were moving under his skin. Under these archaic shirts, Will really had an attractive body.

While waiting for him, Hannibal cleaned a bit, the dogs staying obedient and not bothering him. Will appeared quickly back, now wearing a green shirt.

"You don't have to clean you know, I'll do that later," he said,

"I came to help you, did I not?"

"You did, but still... You're my psychiatrist, not my housekeeper, you don't have to do that," Will replied, confusion in his voice.

Hannibal turned to him.

"I'm also your friend, Will. I see you more than a simple client," he said with a subtle undertone. Too subtle for Will, who nodded.

"I guess I'm just not used anymore to have friends," he confessed, scratching his upper arm.

"That makes two of us, then," replied Hannibal, smiling at him.

They both quickly finished cleaning the place, as it wasn't that dirty.

"I have some wine that you left here the other night. Would you like some?"

"That'd be appreciated, yes."

A few minutes later, they were clinking glasses.

"I believe you're not on any case at the moment?" Hannibal asked before taking a sip.

"Other than the one in my own head, no, I'm not."

"You're not a case, Will."

Will looked at him briefly, his gaze flickering everywhere at once as he sighed.

"I know, but it still doesn't help me to sleep at night."

"How did last night go?"

"I didn't sleep at all, I spent it working on my fish baits," he said. He took a large gulp of his wine. "I was too afraid to see where I'd go this time. I was thinking of chaining myself to the bed." Oh, Hannibal could see him chained to his bed, but for other purposes...

"You'd probably hurt or free yourself, as it seems you're aware of your environment when you're sleepwalking."

Will scratched his neck. "The lack of sleep is beginning to drive me crazy."

"But you're still enough sane to realize it."

The profiler chuckled.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Yes. You're not yet insane, Will."

Their eyes locked, and Will didn't break it right away.

"You're probably the only one to think that."

"What you feel is normal, with the level of imagination and empathy you have."

Will kept silence, and Hannibal respected it. He gently stirred the glass in circles on the table to make his wine breath.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Hannibal..." Will began before taking a brief pause. "Why do you want to be my friend? I already must be quite the patient, so I don't understand... why?"

Hannibal smiled, not really surprised that Will was asking him something like this.

"Because I like you. You're remarkable, yet you don't even seem to even be aware of it."

Will blinked.

"Thank you...I..."

He leaned over the table and kissed Hannibal. His lips were a bit too hard, too forceful, and he sat back as fast as he got up. He couldn't read Hannibal's expression, and they both stayed silent.

Hannibal was taken by surprise by Will's action, because he never thought he'd act on his attraction for him.

"Will..."

"I'm sorry. I acted impulsively." The chair scraped against the floor when he pushed it back to get up.

"Don't worry about it. I liked it."

The profiler turned back to him.

"Oh..." He said after a moment. "That means..."

Hannibal looked at him expectantly, smirking. Will didn't need to think twice before leaning down on him, as Hannibal was still seated at the table, to capture his lips again. They kissed hungrily, seeking a release after months of playing cat and mouse.

Hannibal slid an arm around Will's waist and brought him closer until he was sitting on his lap. Their hips were pressed together, their cock only separated by a few layers of clothes. Will disheveled Hannibal's hair, and they were softer than he'd thought. He deepened their kiss, grunting against him. He was so hot, intoxicating, Will had never felt so turned on before simply by kissing.

He groaned when Hannibal licked a corner of his mouth and shifted under him. His free hand went under his shirt to caress the soft skin of his lower back.

The psychiatrist had removed his jacket earlier, and now Will was trying to remove his tie without breaking the kiss or strangling him. He didn't succeed and had to stop kissing Hannibal to focus on his task. Hannibal smirked at his eagerness, dark eyes roaming on his gorgeous face. Finally freeing him of the tie, Will threw it above one shoulder, and it fell on the table. He was already kissing a pale expanse of skin on the side of Hannibal's neck, right under his collar, which earned him a sigh. Hannibal stopped caressing his back and instead began to unbutton Will's shirt. Soon his chest was exposed to his eyes, the item of clothing discarded beside the tie. He brushed one sensitive nipple.

"Fuck." Will returned to his lips. He brought his torso flush against Hannibal's, his skin against the crisp white shirt. He gasped when Hannibal pressed one large palm against his clothed crotch. He moved his hips forwards, eager for more, but Hannibal removed his hand and suddenly, he was on his feet with Will still in his arms. Will knew he wasn't light, and yet Hannibal brought him to his room without a sweat. He could only stroke his hard biceps. Once besides the bed, he was gently laid on it. His breath caught in his throat with the way Hannibal was now looking at him. Deep pools of raw lust and desire.

He began to remove his shirt, folding it neatly on the back of the chair besides the desk, before doing the same with his belt and pants. He was left only in his boxers. There was no hesitation in his steps as he walked back to the bed, hovering above him. He slowly unfastened Will's pants, keeping his gaze on his, before sliding his hand in to touch him. Will moaned.

"What do you want to do?" Hannibal's voice was rough, predatory.

Will had to repeat in his head what he said to understand it.

"I want to touch you." Will moaned again, bringing his hands on the other's chest. He slid them down the muscled stomach, one staying on a hip while the other gently scratched the skin under his belly button. Hannibal shuddered, his own hand tighter around his cock.

"Your pants need to be discarded." He groaned, already working on removing them. Will smiled.

"I was going to suggest it."

A short moment later and they were both naked on the bed, their limbs entwined. Hannibal gently caressed Will's cheek, his thumb brushing his bottom lip. Without thinking, Will took it in his mouth, sucking on it. His tongue tasted the skin and encircled the tip, scraped the underside. Hannibal watched in fascination. He was slightly disappointed when he finally let it go, but Will's mouth on his made him forget any negative feelings. They were both on their side, facing each other, and Hannibal encouraged Will to roll on him. He kept one hand on his hip while he took Will's cock in the other. Will began to move on him, his moan silenced in the kiss, and his lips hungrily slid against Hannibal's.

"You taste so good," he whispered between kisses. "That feels so fucking good."

The bed was hitting the wall with each of his thrusts in Hannibal's hand. He brought his own hand down to take care of Hannibal, but it was pushed away.

"I want to watch you come apart," said Hannibal without any place for protest. Will wasn't going to protest either, as lost as he was in his pleasure. He loudly moaned when Hannibal stimulated his scrotum as well as his cock, and a few more thrusts were all it took for him to come. He shuddered and gasped and his hold tightened on one of Hannibal's broad shoulders. Hannibal couldn't look away. The way Will bit his lips and closed his eyes in pure ecstasy almost undid him, but his self control prevented him from spilling himself when Will did. His arms stopped supporting him and he let himself fall on the other one, the sticky mess between them be damned.

He could feel Hannibal's hard cock against one of his thighs. He teased it by shifting on him, making sure to brush it while resting against his side. Hannibal's short intake of breath didn't go unnoticed. He chuckled.

"We need to take care of you now," he said, his voice having that satisfied lazy tone only a great orgasm gave.

"I was planning on it." Hannibal's fingers brushed the nape of his neck, making him shiver, and he felt him inhale his scent. "But the evening is young, and I have yet to devour every inch of your body."

Will brought himself on one elbow to look down at him. He was smiling.

"And I yours."

**The end**


End file.
